Of Crimson and Jade
by Shadow19
Summary: [HPXover, Naruto Universe] An aging Harry Potter, one of the last of two living relics in the War Against Voldermort, sends his sister to another world. There's one problem. Jade Potter is no normal 17 year old, she's actually a vampire, and is nearly 250
1. Prologue

Of Crimson and Jade

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, sorry.

This story is a sort of crossover between Harry Potter and Naruto, but it revolves around an original character. This story will be AU, because I'm the authoress for this little adventure so what I say goes.

The Prologue and little tidbits at the beginning of each chapter will be from the point of view of the main character, Jade. The rest will remain third person.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Prologue: Hello

_My name is Jade Potter. I am Harry Potter's little sister, that's right, I am the younger sister to the chosen one –he hates, erm, hated that title._

_Voldermort is dead, and gone, and Harry is dying. Not from a curse or a hex, but old age._

_Harry Potter is nearly two hundred and fifty years old. How you ask? Magic. I am nearly there as well. Magic again? Not quite._

_You see, I am a vampire. And before you ask, no, Harry is not a vampire. I was changed at seventeen. Lucky me._

_My brother, knowing his death was at hand, cast a ritual spell and sent me away. He knew, that for me, he was the last thing that bound me to that world –and my sanity. _

_Yes, that world. Harry sent me to a whole new world. He used the last of his magic to send me away to a place where I might start again and be happy._

_That is how I ended up in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. That's right, a hidden village. With ninja._

_Don't worry, I didn't believe at first either. But I have since be convinced. _

_So here I am, in a village where ninja live and thrive. But I don't just stay in this village, I have become a part of it. _

_I was found and taken in by Tsunade-baa-chan –don't tell her I called her that- and have been taught how to survive in this tough world. And, as repayment for her –eh- kindness, I have done what I swore I would never do again._

_This world is a strange and marvelous place, and the people remind me of where I used to live. The more things change the more they stay the same._

_So this is how I found myself back behind a wooden desk, not in front of youngsters –oh no, I'm to dangerous for that- but in front people who look to be the same age as me –keyword is look._

_Now I've become both teacher and student yet again. And here I thought at nearly 250 years of age there wasn't much more a being could learn._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well, what do you think? Good or bad? Should I keep going?

I would like to have at least three reviews before I continue. (I know, I know, but I need motivation)


	2. Chapter 1: Final Goodbyes

Of Crimson and Jade

AN: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

And yeah, I lied. I decided to post the first chapter anyways. The idea came to me and wouldn't leave. So please read, enjoy, and review.

I've decided on the Pairings! **Cheers** The numbers by the names are their ages when I introduce them… as the story progresses they will age physically (except for Jade of course). Yeah I know.. wow..

Jade (246) + Gaara (19)

Naruto (17) + Sasuke (18)

Sakura (17) + Lee (19)

Ino (17) + Choji (18)

Shikamaru (18) + Shino (18)

Temari (21) + Hinata (17)

Kankuro (23) + Tenten (20)

Neji (20) + Kiba (18)

Kakashi (?) + Iruka (?)

Jariya(sp?) (?) + Tsunade (?)

This will have elements of boy/boy and girl/girl, no likey no ready. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I gladly accept constructive criticism and appreciate the gesture. Flames will be laughed at…hard. This is rated M for a reason, not for little eyes! You have been warned.

"English."

_Thoughts or Jade's diary type entries._

**Kyuubi, Shukaku, or Yuri**

/Mental conversation between more than one person/

::Parsletongue::

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 1: Final Goodbyes and Chance Meetings

_I miss him so much, even now. He was my whole world for so long, being sent away from him, by him, nearly killed me and sent me to the very edge of insanity_.

_But coming to Konoha made me feel needed again. As strong and mature as they all were, they were still children. True they all had been forced to grow up to early, but the horrors they had seen were still nothing compared to Harry and I._

_Even though Tsunade-baa-chan took me in, it was actually Naruto who brought me back, Sasuke as well. The two of them held such concentrated aspects of Harry's personality to them that I couldn't help but be drawn to them. To this day it still takes my breath away, or it would if I had to breath._

_Over time I realized that these two were not Harry and they never would be. They would never replace my brother in my heart but the two of them were still special._

_I don't know how or why they did it, but the number one knuckle headed ninja and the silent bastard of Konoha both wormed their ways into my heart. And I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Jade Potter_

Jade Potter glided through the halls of Hogwarts' School Witch Craft and Wizardry. The halls and aspects of the castle were so familiar to her she took little notice of her surroundings. If she knew this would be her last walk through those halls perhaps she would have taken her time.

Jade shifted the strap of the travel pack that was slung over her shoulder. She sighed, Harry had requested one last journey into the world before he let old age carry him away. Jade cringed and shook her head, sending her black hair flying.

Her pace quickened on the way to the Headmaster's, her brother's, office. The magical lighting caught and accented the natural fiery red streaks that graced her inky locks. Her jade colored eyes, the reason for her name, flickered.

Jade halted before the stone gargoyle. The creature bowed to her, it had only ever done it for her or Harry, and hopped out of the way for her. She ascended the spiral staircase and came to the ancient wooden door.

Jade paused and took a deep, unnecessary, breath. The door swung open and the young woman strode in, coming to a halt before the large wooden desk.

"My angel, it took you long enough." Harry's smile creased his face. He looked young for his age, nearly two hundred and fifty. His locks were messy, were drawn back in a tail between his shoulders, and were more silver than black. His emerald eyes were still as lively as they had ever been, off setting his thin frail look.

Jade smiled indulgently at her older brother. "You told me to pack whatever I thought I would need."

Harry's eyes seemed to dull for a moment. But the light quickly returned. Jade had known her brother for far to long, however, and had seen the change. "Harry? What's the matter?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."

Jade frowned but let it slide. She gracefully planted herself in a chair before the desk and her brother. "So where are we going?"

Harry's eyes flickered once again. "That's what I wished to speak to you about."

"Oh?" Jade quirked a brow and crossed her arms before her.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He spoke with a wistful tone. "You spent entirely to much time with Severus."

Jade smiled softly. "Neither of us spent enough time with him, or any of the others."

Harry nodded slightly and reclined in his chair, looking every bit the regal Headmaster of a prestigious school.

Severus Snape had died smiling, a free man. Voldermort had been dead and gone, for real, for nearly twenty years when stray Death Eater's had banded together and assaulted Hogwarts. Severus had died protecting the life of his lover, Harry had never been the same.

Ron Weasley had fallen during the final battle along with his fiancé and second best friend Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley had fallen but not before taking Bellatrix Lestrange with her.

The rest of the Weasley's, miraculously, all made it to old age, relatively, unharmed. The red headed clan had continued their legacy and many of the little troublemakers could be seen through out the wizarding world.

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom had gotten married and lived many long and happy years running a plant nursery. They died of old age, leaving behind many children and grandchildren –enough to rival even the Weasley's.

Draco Malfoy, who had joined the light, lived a long a fruitful life. He became the Minister of Magic and had changed the government for the better. After many years of courting he had finally convinced Harry to open up again and become his lover. He died at the ripe old age of one hundred and fifty seven.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who had both joined the light, and after being freed of Voldemort, both finally split up. They had been friends and loved each other but were not in love. Narcissa revealed that she was in love with a muggle, John Brown, and had been for years. Both got married and lived happily together with Lucius and Draco's blessings. Lucius, on the other hand, was in love with a witch. He had fallen in love with the woman as he had worked beside her during The Second War of Voldermort –as the History books called it. He loved her all the more when she confided in him once she was no longer human. He fell in love with Jade Potter.

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, who had followed Draco, had gotten married and had a few children and one of their brood had married a Weasley. They opened up a magical antique and jewelry shop that had flourished and now stores could be found all over the world.

After a few years Harry and Jade had finally managed to decipher the veil and were able to bring Sirius back through.

Remus Lupin and Sirius black, reunited as friends and lovers once again., lived long happy lives. They opened and ran an orphanage for both magical and muggle children. It was a large and well-respected place. Sirius died of a disease he just couldn't beat and Remus followed him shortly after, unable to stand the grief of losing his lover a third time.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall had one day just both disappeared from the wizarding world. Harry had his suspicions that they had both finally taken that vacation in Maui.

Harry and Jade were the last ones left. They were the final two relics of a time and place that was quickly becoming nothing more than facts in a history book. When Harry finally died the story would fade into legend because Jade would follow her brother into death.

Harry smiled sadly at his younger sister. "It certainly has been a long time."

Jade nodded and gave her brother a weak smile in response. "Yeah, it really has."

Harry's eyes softened as he watched his younger sister. She hadn't aged a day. Of course she hadn't. She was a vampire, she was immortal.

Jade sighed at the look in her brother's eyes. She knew what he was thinking. It was about her _disease._ Though he would never call it that. She called it a curse. She would never age, she would never die, and she would never live. She was trapped in this state of limbo watching the world pass her by.

Jade hated it. She would forever look like a seventeen-year-old girl, when in truth she was much older than any other being could ever imagine reaching.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "My angel, I must first apologize."

Jade's confusion was evident on her normally blank features. She only ever let her emotions show with Harry anymore, it was one of the reasons for what he planned on doing. "Apologize, for what?"

"Jade." Harry winced at the concern in his sister's eyes. Eyes so similar, and yet different, to his own. "I will not be going with you."

"What?" Jade questioned flatly.

"I will not be going with you on this trip."

"I got that!" Jade snapped and glared darkly at her brother. Harry mentally concluded that not everything she learned from Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had been to the benefit of others. "What do you mean you're not going with me?"

"I don't have the strength of the power to send both of us. And even if I did, I probably wouldn't survive the stress." Harry leaned back in his chair looking agitated, he didn't like to admit to weakness, even to his sister.

"Then I'm not going." Jade sounded resolute in her decision.

"I'm sorry, but you must." Harry looked world-weary and older than Jade had ever seen him before.

Her eyes hardened. "Not without you, I'm not-"

"Jade!" Harry snapped, startling his sister into a submissive silence. After a deep breath his voice, and demeanor, softened once again. "You must go. I need you to go."

"But why?" Jade asked softly, her voice cracking.

Harry swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut tight to block out the image of his sister looking like a little lost puppy that had been kicked. "Because, Jade…"

"Harry, if this about the Potions accident last week, I swear there were no severe side-affects." Harry's heart cracked with each whispered broken word.

He shook his head. "No Jade, it's not about that."

"Then why?" Those two words nearly killed the Man-Who-Lived

/Because it's for your own good./ The soft caress of Harry's voice against Jade's mind was the last straw for the vampire. The bloody tears pooled in her gem like eyes before over flowing and staining her pale cheeks. /I'm sorry./ Jade instinctively knew that it would be the last time she ever saw, or heard, her brother alive again.

::As the time for this being ends in this world, so let her time in the next world begin. For the time of prophecy has ended and the need for the Chosen has come again in a world beyond this one.::

The smooth hissing caused Jade to shudder and she filed away the words for thought later. Yes, Jade could indeed understand, and speak, Parsletongue. She just chose not to be as obvious about the fact as her brother.

A soft light began to fill the room, coming from the floor. Jade shot to her feet and knocked her chair over in the process. She stood in the center of a ritual circle, a transdimensional one if she was to venture guess, one written in parsletongue.

Panicked jade eyes flickered from the circle to her brother. She lunged for the outside of the circle but encountered a barrier that kept her trapped. "NO!" She raged and began to bang at the magical barrier using fists and talons to claw and tear at it with in human strength.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _Jade sobbed as she tried to tear herself through the barrier.

**Little one.** Yuri's voice, the darker part of her curse, rumbled forth from the darkest part of her mind and soul. **Stop it little one.**

_No, oh god, no! Harry!_ Jade continued to sob and weaken herself fighting against the barrier.

**Little one, please get a hold of yourself.** Over the past few hundred years Yuri had grown fond of Jade, but she was still a creature of darkness so even for those she was fond of she had little patience.

Harry continued to chant in parsletongue putting the last of his heart, soul, and magic, into the ritual. The light continued to build and build until it was blinding in its brilliance. /I love you. Goodbye./

/HARRY!/ And in that single instant Jade knew that the Man-Who-Lived passed into the realm of myth and legend.

Jade woke to the sounds of birds chirping and the smell of a forest all around her. She shot gracefully to her feet. "Where the hell am I? How did I get here?" Memories of the previous night -how long had it been?- filled her mind.

Tears flowed freely once again and Jade crumpled to her knees. "Harry…why?" She whimpered pitifully.

**Because he was dying.** Jade started at the sound of Yuri's voice.

_Oh, it's you._ Jade responded dully.

**Brat!** Yuri snapped with a little less venom than was customary. **He was dying and he wanted to give you a chance to live your life instead of following him into death!**

_But what is life without him? I have, had, no one else. What am I to do now?_ Jade curled up on the forest floor.

**Start over.** Yuri's presence faded and Jade knew she would get no more from the odd little demon.

Jade sighed and moved to her feet again. She took a sniff of the air, it was fresh and clean and inviting, and everything the Forbidden Forest wasn't. "Well Toto, looks like we're not in Kansas anymore."

Jade shifted in a circle to take in her surroundings, trees, trees, and more trees. "Peachy."

The delicate looking woman rubbed at the bridge of her nose and huffed a low sigh. A flickering presence caused her head to snap up. There it was again. It was a human, and it was heading her way.

"Great." Jade grumbled. "Just what I need." She felt her canines lengthen some. With a thought and a slight focusing of her magic she had herself 'hidden' with a simple Notice-Me-Not charm.

A woman landed with a soft thump just scant feet from where Jade was standing. "I could have sworn-" The woman grumbled irritably.

Jade stood silently assessing the woman. She was tall, and looked to be in at least her mid thirties, with blonde hair and brownish eyes. There was nothing remarkable about the woman, unless you counted her overly large breasts and the fact that she reeked of alcohol. Jade brought a hand up to shield her poor nose.

She continued to watch as the blonde searched about the small clearing where Jade had woken up. "It's not possible for someone for a chakra signature that large to just disappear."

_Chakra signature?_ Jade blinked and shifted herself to the side when the blonde woman drew closer. She stiffened when another figure dropped into the clearing. _Great._

"Hokage-sama, we can find no sign of the chakra signature. It's like it just vanished." The man straightened himself out and he moved closer to both women.

The man was tall and thin with spiky silver hair and only one eye visible. He wore a mask over the lower part of his face and a forehead protector, with some odd leaf like symbol, shielded his left eye from sight. He wore block baggy pants a black long sleeve shirt under a vest and sandals similar in style to what the Hokage woman wore.

"Thank you Kakashi." The woman turned to regard the man. "Do you think you could find it using the Sharingan?"

_Sharingan?_ Jade's head was beginning to hurt, she had more questions than answers about this strange new world.

Kakashi shrugged slightly and lifted the forehead protector, revealing a blood red eye.

_Shit!_ Jade had felt the power of Kakashi's eye the moment he had lifted the band. _Yuri!_

**Don't panic little one. We don't know what it does yet.** But even the normally calm and unflappable Yuri seemed disturbed by what the eye represented.

_And if he sees us?_ Yuri didn't get the chance to answer as Kakashi's gaze swiveled to look directly at her. His open, red, eye widened and he stared a moment at the woman.

**Run.** Jade didn't have to be told twice. She turned tail and fled. She raced through the trees at a pace most mortals, even ninja, would be unable to achieve. **Careful.**

Jade dodged a flying weapon. _What the hell is that?!_

**I don't know! **Yuri's voice shook and rumbled. Her vessel was being threatened. She did not take kindly to people threatening her human. **Let me out.**

Jade didn't have the strength to argue. She allowed Yuri control of their shared body and she let her consciousness drift back.

Yuri shuddered and came to a sliding halt. She turned to face the oncoming threat. Kakashi and the Hokage burst onto the scene just seconds apart.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, another one of the flying weapons in his hand.

Yuri growled low in her throat and crouched low. Two large black feathered wings burst forth from her back, splattering blood and flesh, and tearing apart Jade's shirt and robe, she had a feeling Jade would be angry with her later.

Yuri quickly shredded the robe and tossed it to the side. She easily shifted the bag, which had miraculously remained with her, so her newly formed wings had room to spread to their full length of nearly thirty feet from tip to tip.

Kakashi and the Hokage watched the entire process in awe. Finally the silver haired Sharingan wielder shifted his gaze to meet the eyes of the woman. What he saw froze him on the spot, when he had first seen the woman her eyes were an amazing shade of green, they were now glowing a fierce and fiery red that matched the streaks in her hair.

"Why do you hunt us?" Yuri's voice was deep and rumbling, but still distinctly feminine as if two voices were speaking at once from the same throat.

_Us?_ Kakashi cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first mortal." Yuri's eyes narrowed and her wings shifted.

_Mortal?_ Kakashi's head was beginning to spin, staring into the woman's eyes was making him feel weak. He quickly jerked his band down to cover the Sharingan once again and the feeling decreased greatly. "I am Hatake Kakashi, Jonin Ninja for Konohagakure. You are trespassing."

"Ninja?" The woman seemed generally confused. "Ninja's are nothing but myth and legend."

Yuri shifted and seemed to grow distant for a moment. At least to the two ninja. _They are merely legend aren't they little one?_

**In our world yes, but remember, this may not be our world.** Jade's voice was soft and broken sounding.

"Damn, damn, damn him to hell!" Yuri suddenly snarled. She turned and lashed out with a fist, effectively turning the tree that stood behind her into kindling.

Kakashi watched the scene in mild interest and the Hokage swallowed thickly. _Who is this woman?_

"What land is this?" The sudden question caught the attention of both ninjas.

"The land of Fire." It was the Hokage who answered. "How don't you know this?"

Yuri growled again and ran a hand tiredly over her face. _Perhaps it would be best if you dealt with this after all._

**Alright.** Jade pushed forward and felt a single comforting mental nudge from Yuri.

Jade bit back a cry as the wings reabsorbed back into her body, leaving her back a torn and bloody mess. She dropped to her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. "Damn that never hurts any less."

"Are you," The Hokage stepped forward some, "alright?"

Jade's head snapped up and both ninja were greeted with the sight of gem-like green eyes and bloody tear trails. "Oh yes, just peachy, considering I have no idea where I'm at or that I was just attacked by two people who claim to be ninja."

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. "We are ninja."

Jade sighed and struggled to her feet. "And I'm a fifty foot pink hippo who likes to dance ballet."

Both ninja seemed taken aback by her sarcastic reply. It was the Hokage who spoke first. "Who are you?"

Jade grunted and shifted, she pulled her bag's strap over her head and let it drop to the ground. "I believe it's considered proper etiquette to introduce yourself first."

The Hokage blushed and glared at the younger looking woman. "I am Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure."

"Hokage?" Jade questioned with an eyebrow cocked. She placed her hands on her hips and winced at the pain the raced up her spine. Not even her vampiric healing abilities could get rid of the pain fast enough.

Tsunade and Kakashi blinked and shared a look. It was Kakashi who spoke. "You don't know what the Hokage is?"

Jade scowled. "Would I have asked if I had?"

**Calm down little one. These maybe the only one's willing enough to answer our questions for a while.** Yuri's voice eased the tension that rang through Jade's nerves.

"Hokage is the strongest most capable ninja in Konoha, they run the village." Tsunade was watching the woman and her healing instinct was urging her to go check on the raven.

Jade nodded her head in understanding. "What is the Sharingan?"

Kakashi intervened. "We answered your question. It is only fair you answer ours. Who are you?"

Jade crossed her arms and pouted for a moment before sighing and nodding. "I am Jade Potter. Potter being my familial name." She added to clear up the confused looks she received.

Both ninja nodded.

"So what's the Sharingan?"

Tsunade and Kakashi shared another look. Tsunade spoke as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, though Jade could still sense him nearby, her gaze shifted to land on the tree where he was hiding, though it moved away just as quickly. "Perhaps this would be a conversation best had in Konoha."

Jade sighed and nodded reluctantly. _Here we go._

**Be careful.**

_No shit._

**Vile, demon brat!** Jade chuckled mentally though her faced showed none of it.. The woman reached down and scooped up her back and her tattered robe. She glared at it before sighing.

Jade and Tsunade walked side by side through the forest. Tsunade kept throwing glances at Jade, and it was really grating on the vampire's nerves. "What?" She finally snapped as she halted.

"Your back." Tsunade responded truthfully.

"It's fine." Jade kept walking.

Tsunade's stride lengthened to catch up. "It's a mess. You could die from blood loss alone."

Jade barked her laughter. Yuri echoed the noise in their shared mind.

"What's so funny?" The Hokage glared at Jade.

Jade stopped walking again and turned to look at Tsunade over her shoulder. "It's hard to die when you're already dead." She turned and kept walking, missing the startled looks of Tsunade and Kakashi.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alright so I lied. An idea for the first chapter came to me and I decided to post it even without the reviews. Perhaps this chapter will convince all of you readers to finally review.

Please.

Pretty please.

**That's not a pretty sight.**

Shut up Yuri!

**Review so this pitiful woman will stop her groveling and whining.**

Bad demon, bad!


	3. Chapter 2: The Difference in Demons

Of Crimson and Jade

AN: No own Naruto or Harry Potter.

"English."

_Thoughts or Jade's diary thingy._

/Mental conversation between two or more different people./

**Kyuubi, Shukaku, or Yuri**

::Parsletongue::

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 2: The Difference in Demons

_I never expected to have to explain the difference between being a demon vessel and being an actual demon. It's hard enough to understand when you've got the demonic portion of you soul, yes vampires do have souls, trying to explain it._

_I never expected life to change so quickly for me. After a nearly a hundred years of the same routine it's not that hard to understand why._

_I've grown fond of Kakashi in a older sister kind of way. It's really hard to take him seriously with his nose in that disturbing orange book. The neon color nearly screams 'Perverted!'. _

_I've grown fond of Tsunade in a teacher-student kind of way. And it applies to both of us. I teach her things of magic and my old world and she teaches me the way of the ninja and of her world._

_As time progresses I grow more and more fond of those ninja who unexpectedly pop into my life. It's fun to see what kind of things unhinge the normally emotionally challenged beings. Naruto and I are becoming quite the pranking team, perhaps rivaling even mine and Harry's reputation back at Hogwarts…alright not quite._

_It seems that even writing I go off on tangents. I started out speaking of demons and ended up on pranks. I guess with this world one train of thought leads to another and another until they come full circle once again._

_After all who would I be explaining the difference between demons and demons vessels to, but Naruto? _

_Jade Potter_

Jade sighed for the umpteenth time as Tsunade let loose another string of curses. The Hokage had been trying for the last fifteen minutes to heal Jade's damaged back. They had arrived in the Hokage's office shortly before that.

Jade lay on her stomach on a chair she had transfigured into a sort of bed and she was shirtless. She rest her forehead on her folded arms and sighed yet again.

"Enough with the sighing!" Tsunade snapped and turned to glare at Kakashi who stood leaning against the wall near the window he had climbed through. He held his infamous orange book before his face and he was snickering. "Why won't it heal?!" The woman practically shrieked.

"Because a being trained in healing living flesh cannot heal flesh that is not living." Jade sat up revealing her naked chest. She smirked when she noticed Kakashi staring over the top of his book.

"What do you mean flesh that is not living?" Tsunade planted her hands on her hips and glared down at Jade who was suddenly reminded of Madam Pomfrey.

**I'm sure she'd enjoy the comparison.** Yuri muttered dryly before yawning.

Jade sighed yet again and pinched at the bridge of her nose. "I told you already. I am dead."

Tsunade blinked and shook her head. "You look plenty living to me."

Kakashi's eye quirked in a smile. "I would most definitely have to agree."

Jade grumbled and snatched Tsunade's hand in her own. She placed the warm palm over her left icy breast, over where her heart would be located. "What do you feel?"

Kakashi openly gaped and his orange book slid from limp fingers.

Tsunade blushed slightly. "Nothing." A light clicked on in the woman's head and her jaw dropped. "I feel nothing." She was stunned for a moment. "No heartbeat."

Jade smiled and nodded. She let her hands drop to her lap but Tsunade's remained where it was, still startled.

And that was how Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke first set their eyes upon Jade Potter. She sat shirtless with her back torn and bloody, slowly healing itself, and Tsunade with a handful of Jade's pale breast.

Naruto froze as soon as he opened the door to the office, it caused Sasuke ,who had been right behind him, to slam into the small blonde. Naruto almost toppled to the floor.

"Geez dobe." Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto out of the way. He froze much like Naruto had as soon as he stepped through the doorway.

"Don't call me dobe, teme." Naruto sulked in response but his eyes were still trained on Jade and Tsunade.

Tsunade, realizing the compromising position, jerked back as if she were burned. Jade merely smirked and pulled a baggy white shirt, which Kakashi had handed to her, over her head.

Jade's attention immediately zoomed in a Naruto. _He carries a demon within him._

**One unlike anything I have ever felt before.** Yuri seemed excited by the prospect of new, unknown, demons.

"What are you two doing here?" Tsunade snapped irritably as she moved to sit behind her large and paper-laden desk.

"We finished our mission, Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto chirped and closed the door that had remained forgotten until that moment.

"Little brat!" Tsunade glared at the hyper active blonde.

Jade giggled, drawing all attention back to her. She cleared her throat and rose weakly from the bed and it transfigured itself back to its original form of a large squishy armchair.

Naruto and Sasuke gaped at the chair that until that moment had been a bed. Kakashi quickly retrieved his book and found the page he had left off on. He immediately stuck his nose between the pages.

Jade sauntered slowly to the desk, that Tsunade now sat behind, and perched herself on the edge. She glanced at the Hokage. "Anyways, as I was saying, you cannot heal non living flesh with the same technique used to heal living flesh."

Tsunade nodded. The prospect of learning new healing techniques intrigued her. "So then how do you heal non living flesh?"

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look, completely confused. They shrugged and planted themselves on the couch under the window that Kakashi was leaning near.

Jade sighed and shifted. "That explanation, explanations really, is a little complicated."

Tsunade quirked a brow and leaned back in her chair. "How so?"

"There is no known way for a living being to heal a vampire." From the blank looks she received Jade immediately arrived at the conclusion that they had no idea what a vampire was. She cursed mentally.

**Haha, have fun little one.** Yuri retreated before Jade could exact vengeance.

Jade sighed and pinched at the bridge of her nose again. "A vampire is a form of demon."

Naruto's head snapped up to focus fully on Jade. "A demon?"

"Yes." Jade nodded to emphasize the point. "There are two main branches of demons: The living and the living dead."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and Jade smirked in his direction. He quickly realized she had meant it exactly the way it had sounded.

"From there the kinds of demons branch out, much like animals do. There are three main subcategories: Human-like, animal-like, and hybrid –which is a mixture of human and animal." Jade was surprised to find she had the complete attention of the others, even Kakashi. She thought she would have lost her touch, considering she had given up teaching nearly fifty years previous.

"In the living dead category there are two branches just below the living dead: mortal and immortal."

"Under immortal the main demon is the vampire. It is one of the most powerful demons in existence, not because it is immortal, but because it is so much like a human. It has the ability to adapt and grow and expand on its power exponentially." Jade shifted and winced when she felt her newly healing skin tug.

"Under the mortal the main demon is the zombie." Jade's nose crinkled in disgust. "Vile, disgusting, beasts of burden. They have no mind of their own, and, more often than not, are under the control of a necromancer." Jade sighed at the blank looks she received.

"A necromancer is a being with the power to raise and summon the dead." The others in the room, including Sasuke, shuddered at the thought.

"Which demon are you then?" Naruto asked softly.

Jade swallowed and shifted her gaze away from the others. "I am a vampire."

She expected fear and disgust, what Jade did not expect was the pair of tan arms that suddenly wrapped her in a hug. At first she sat, uncertain of herself, but then she clung to Naruto and great sobs bubbled forth. She cried into the blonde's chest until her bloody tears left a great stain on the front of his ANBU uniform.

Naruto gently cradled the raven to his chest and rocked her back and forth. "It's alright. You're not alone."

Jade pulled back to look Naruto in his stunning blue eyes. "You, child, are no demon."

Naruto stared down at Jade startled. "But, Kyuubi-"

"Does not make you a demon." Jade stated firmly. "You are merely the vessel used to hold him in this world. You are a human."

Jade was startled by the relief that shone in those brilliant blue depths and was even more so when Naruto tightened his grip on the woman and buried his face in her neck. "Thank you."

Jade gently stroked the young man's back. "Don't worry child."

"Why do you keep calling him child?" Sasuke stood nearby. Obviously distressed by his lover's distress.

"Because he is a child, just as you are, and Kakashi and Tsunade." Naruto snorted into Jade's neck.

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and Sasuke turned to the side to hide the slight twitching of his lips.

Tsunade scowled and glared at the three men. "I fail to see what is so funny."

Naruto drew back to look at Jade. "Tsunade hasn't been a child in forever."

"It depends on your point of view." Jade spoke before the Hokage could. "To me, everyone, except the Kyuubi of course, is a child."

"How so?" Oddly enough it was Kakashi who voiced the question.

"I'm older than I look." That earned her a few appraisals.

"You can't be more than eighteen." Kakashi spoke again after eyeballing Jade through the thin white shirt.

Jade smirked devilishly. "I'm two hundred and forty six, to be exact."

"What?" Naruto squeaked.

Sasuke's eye twitched and Kakashi looked ready to faint, wile Tsunade simply stared.

Jade shrugged still smirking. "I told you, vampires are immortal."

Naruto blinked rapidly. "Tell me more." He seemed truly intrigued by the information he was recieving. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

Jade leaned back, into Naruto's side, enjoying the warmth that readiated from him in waves. "Most vampires aren't born, not in the traditional sense. They are created, I suppose you could say."

**Very smooth babe, very smooth.** Yuki fled again.

"The sire bites the neck, or other body part, and drinks the blood of the being. After drawing out the blood to the point of just before death, the vampire gets the dying person some of its, the vampire's, own blood to drink. There is no demon and demon vessel with a vampire. Once you have been changed you are a demon, plain and simple." Jade shrugged slightly and Naruto drew the cold woman closer to him and seemed to will some more of his body heat to her.

**She is indeed intriguing. ****It will be nice to speak to another being, besides Shukaku, that will live forever. **Kyuubi spoke softly to Naruto. **What do you think kit?**

Naruto mentally grinned at Kyuubi. _I like her. Demon or not, she radiates this air of... innocence and pain._

**You've found a connection then?** Kyuubi seemed amused and interested.

_Yes._

"But we saw this other form. She was different than you." Tsunade spoke up looking more than a little confused.

"You mean Yuki?" Jade sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "Yuki and I are, in a sense, one in the same. When I was changed, at the time, I couldn't take it. I would have truly died from the stress but my soul broke in half. Most of the demonic portion went into forming Yuki. It's almost like I have a split personality but I can see and interact with her. I could reabsorb her and we could become one being again but..."

"You've become fond of her." Kakashi stated as he flipped a page in his book. "She's you and yet she's not you. She's taken on a life of her own. And even though she is a part of you, you can't take her life."

Jade smiled slightly, revealing a pointed canine. "Yeah. As weird as it sounds. We are one and the same, and yet we are different."

**If we were to remerge I would still be with you. After all I am you.** Yuki mentally stroked at Jade's hair.

Jade purred softly in response. _I know. But I would still miss you this way._

**I'm touched.** Yuki smirked and shrugged slightly. **We'll have to merge one day for you to be at full strength.**

_When we are needed at full strength than we shall merge._

**You feel it too then?**

_He did say that we were being sent to a world where a hero was needed. _

**There's danger coming. Will you fight then?**

_We will fight. I will protect them._

**You found precious people already? Your heart has always been to big and to kind. That is why you suffer so.**

_I will suffer a broken heart for them to be safe._

Yuki hesistated. **So would I.**


	4. Chapter 3: To Make The Heart Grow Fonder

Of Crimson and Jade

AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Do own Jade and the plot.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts or Jade's dairy things_

Mental conversation between two or more different people./

**Kyuubi, Shukaku, or Yuki**

::Parsletongue::

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 3: To Make the Heart Grow Fonder

_Tsunade-baa-chan decided that my presence in Konoha must remain a secret until my training was brought up to date. That's right training. _

_It was decided, without much input on my part, that I would become a ninja, after all someone with as much 'chakra' as I possessed shouldn't waste it on being a simple civilian. _

_It was also decided that I would live in the main house of the Uchiha compound with Sasuke and Naruto until my training was complete._

_In other words I was to live in the compound of two of the most sought after people in Konoha without being seen or heard…great._

_But it's interesting none the less, Sasuke and Naruto, along with Kakashi and Tsunade, help me with my training and I teach them about magic and demons. A fair trade I suppose._

_My thing is, is that they have yet to realize that I never eat in front of them. I am a vampire I survive off of blood, but I'm beginning to run low on my travel supplies. I fear what will become of me once they realize how much of a monster I truly am._

_Jade Potter_

It had been two weeks since Jade had moved into the main house of the Uchiha compound and they had started her training on the same day.

Jade lay with her face in one of the many pillows on the living room couch.

"You're going to suffi- oh, wait." Naruto paused mid step before shaking his head. He jumped over the back of the couch and landed on Jade's lower back.

"Oof!" Jade grumbled and shifted. "Geh moff ruu oo oose."

"What?" Naruto leaned closer to Jade's face.

Jade rolled over and sent Naruto sprawling to the floor. "I said, get off you moose."

"Oh." Naruto sheepishly scratched at his nose and his blue eyes crinkled in a smile. "Sorry."

Jade sighed and shook her head. She would have responded if Sasuke hadn't of suddenly launched himself over the couch and tackled Naruto.

"GAH!" Naruto ended up on his back again. "Sasuke you jerk!"

Sasuke gave a devilish smirk and pinned Naruto beneath him. "I couldn't help it."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You're both hopeless." She muttered before shaking her head. Jade froze and stiffened when she felt a presence draw near. "Shit." She hissed, and in an instant she was up the stairs and locked in her room.

Naruto and Sasuke, who had felt the chakra signature seconds after Jade, both stood and glanced up the stairs. Naruto went to answer the door after the first knock sounded through the large house.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto grinned and looked down at the pink haired woman, who was only a few inches shorter than him.

Sasuke growled softly and plopped down on the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window, next to the TV, sulking.

Sakura entered the living room with Naruto. "What's the matter with him?" She gestured at Sasuke.

Naruto blinked and shrugged. "What's ever the matter with him?"

Sakura giggled and Sasuke slouched further into the couch. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I come visit my two favorite team-mates?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Jade, who was hidden in her room, rolled her eyes. Her hearing was acute enough to pick up the entire conversation.

Naruto laughed. "We're you're only team-mates Sakura."

Sakura sulked a little. "Yeah, well, that's beside the point."

"So why are you here?" Naruto plopped down next to his raven haired lover.

"I've come baring news from the Hokage!" Sakura punched a fist into the air and gave a slight cheer.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. "How many bets Lee gave her sugar again?"

"Hey!"

"Without a doubt." Sasuke mumbled.

"As I was saying!" Sakura stated loudly, her hands on her hips. "The Kazekage and his 'bodyguards' will be arriving in two days."

"Gaara?" Naruto sat forward, excited.

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "And Kankuro and Temari."

"Cool!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke merely smirked.

"Oh," Sakura held up a hand. "Hokage-sama said something about allowing the bird out of her cage to meet the Tanuki king."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. Sasuke nodded. "Alright then."

Sakura glanced at her watch. "Ack! I'm late." She waved slight. "Got to go, Lee's taking me out to dinner."

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto chirped and followed after the woman to close the door.

After a few tense moments, Jade appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Another demon container then?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. He holds Shukaku, the Tanuki demon." He made his way back to the couch.

Jade planted herself in a squishy arm chair. "Well this will be interesting. How am I going to meet the Kazekage without anyone else seeing me?"

Sasuke and Naruto froze. "Damn." The blonde nodded his agreement.

"So, when will I be meeting him?"

"The Kazekage and his bodyguards will be staying in a guest house here in the Uchiha compound." Kakashi intoned from his place, where he leaned against the wall. The three other occupants turned to look at the scarecrow like man.

"Yes but the message never mentioned me meeting the bodyguards. Just the Tanuki King, Gaara, correct?" Jade sat down in a burgundy chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "A test of your skills. You've progressed quickly and we wish to test how well you've picked up what you've learned."

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head. "A test? Should I test what you and the others have learned from me then?"

Kakashi whipped out his orange book and Jade knew he was studying her to see how serious she was. Naruto paled and Sasuke sulked.

After a little more conversation between the four Jade returned to her room to think. She had so much to process, it was giving her a migraine.

Jade curled up on her bed and stared at the wall. The curtains were drawn closed and it was nearly pitch black in the room, but Jade could see as well as a regular being in the daylight.

Not only did she have to meet a new person, a ruler of another land, she had to keep her 'condition' hidden from just another person.

Jade sat up and stared at the trunk at the end of her bed. Within it was the last of her dwindling supply of blood.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at the trunk without blinking. She couldn't hide it much longer, but she was terrified to tell them. _What will they think of me?_

**There is only one way to know for certain.** Yuki's presence comforted Jade, but not enough.

_I can't tell them Yuki._ Jade sniffled and buried her face in her knees.

**Why not?** She already knew the answer.

_Because they'll hate m. They'll know I'm a monster. _Jade let a few bloody tears fall from her eyes.

**Nothing is certain.**

(Time Skip)

Jade sat on the roof of the main house staring up at the stars. She knew that the Kazekage had sensed her within the compound, almost as soon as he had arrived. _How long before he searches for me?_

**I have no clue. **Yuki nuzzled against Jade. **Oh wait, here he comes.**

Jade chuckled softly and ran a hand through her hair. "Finally come to meet me then?"

Gaara appeared on the roof just before her. His arms were crossed before his chest and his sea-green eyes studied her intently. She was small and something about her peaked not only his curiosity but Shukaku's as well. The gentle breeze ruffled his blood red hair.

Jade studied him, her face blank. But her heart felt like it was racing, which hadn't happened since she was alive. He was beautiful in an exotic way with his hair the color of blood, eyes like the sea, and skin a brilliant gold even in the moonlight. His choice of dark clothing only accented it.

"I take that as a yes." Jade slowly rose, though it didn't make much of a difference. Gaara was over six feet tall and Jade was barely five-four. "I'm actually kind of surprised it took you so long."

Gaara quirked an invisa-brow. "There's a reason you were out of sight."

"And most detection. I take it Shukaku helped you sense me." Jade brushed a hand through her hair again.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the tiny woman. **She's good.**

_Shut it, mutt._

**Who you calling a mutt?!**

Jade held up a hand and gave a slight smile. "Don't worry about it. I know about Kyuubi too."

Gaara blinked. _He told her?_

**Or she sensed him.**

"Why were you out of sight?" Gaara thought that was the more pertinent question at the time.

Jade shrugged. "Tsunade thought it best until my training is up to date. But she wanted me to meet you."

Gaara's invisa-brow twitched. "Shouldn't your training be finished?"

Jade smirked and shrugged. "I'm not from around here."

Gaara scowled and Jade merely grinned in response, startling the Kazekage. _She's not afraid._

"I'm not from around here." Jade repeated as if reading his mind.

Gaara blinked and Shukaku chuckled. **There's something odd about her.** **I like this girl.**

_You would._

**What's that supposed to mean?!**

Jade ran her hands along her pants and turned to the side, giving Gaara the chance to study her profile.

Her brilliant green eyes glistened in the moonlight and the fiery red streaks in her hair stood out against the inky blackness. Her tight black pants, that fit her like a second skin, and low cut black silky top accented her figure. He glanced down and realized she was bare foot.

"Like what you see?"

Gaara's eyes snapped back up to Jade's, she was smirking. "Who are you?"

Jade blinked before laughing, Gaara blushed, he liked the sound. "All this and I forgot to give my name. I'm Jade. It's a pleasure to meet you Kazekage-sama." She bowed gracefully.

"Gaara." Somehow it just didn't seem right that the little sprite of a woman should address him as Kazekage, it felt wrong to his ears.

"Excuse me?" The woman looked startled.

"Call me Gaara." He scowled at her, as if daring her to challenge him.

Jade smiled and bowed again. "As you wish, Gaara."

Kakashi grinned behind his little orange book, from a tree nearby. "Perfect." He whispered and disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Review please!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Time Marches On

Of Crimson and Jade

AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Do own Jade and the plot.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts or Jade's dairy things_

Mental conversation between two or more different people. /

**Kyuubi, Shukaku, or Yuki**

::Parsletongue::

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 4: Time Marches On

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Jade shrieked, temporarily forgetting that she was supposed to remain unseen and unheard, effectively disturbing the early morning peace.

Naruto and Sasuke, after both falling off opposite sides of their shared bed, rushed into Jade's room, both wearing only boxers.

They froze in the doorway when the spotted Jade beating the shit out of Kakashi, naked.

After a few minutes sand crept into the room through Jade's window and pulled her away from Kakashi and covering the essential bits of her body.

Kakashi remained curled in the fetal position on the floor.

"Um…" Jade whipped around to face Naruto and Sasuke, as well as Temari and Kankuro, who were both staring wide-eyed at the beautiful brunette.

Gaara appeared in the room in a swirl of sand.

"Shit." Jade muttered and ran a hand through her damp curls. "Well Tsunade isn't going to be happy." She didn't seem fazed by the fact that she was essentially wearing a bikini made of sand.

Naruto smacked his forehead and Sasuke rolled his eyes. The raven shook his head. "Tsunade can deal."

Jade smirked. "She's behind you." Naruto jumped away from his lover and Sasuke ducked. Jade chuckled darkly and Gaara smirked.

Both lovers scowled at the jade-eyed woman.

Temari and Kankuro shared confused looks. It was the blonde who spoke. "What's going on? And who is she?" Temari shifted her grip on her giant fan.

Jade smiled and bowed gracefully. "I'm Jade, recent addition to Konoha." She ran a hand through her hair. "Tsunade thought it best I remained hidden until I finished my training." She shrugged and smirked. "Oops."

Naruto gave his vulpine grin. "You're just lucky she likes you."

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, and quickly realized the state of dress, or undress, that he and his lover were in. He grabbed Naruto and dragged the protesting blonde from the room. _I'm the only one who can see my Naru-chan naked!_

Jade smirked and glanced down. She nudged Kakashi with her foot. "Get up, bastard."

Kakashi rose easily and pulled out his little orange book. Bad move.

Jade easily snatched the book from Kakashi's hand and tossed it out the window. "NO!" He howled and lunged out the window after it.

Temari and Kankuro shared another look and moved into the room.

Jade studied them both quietly.

"What?" Kankuro lost his patience after only a few minutes.

Jade smirked. "I was just thinking about how gorgeous the both of you are." Both older siblings blushed tomato red.

Gaara growled softly behind her. Jade quirked an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder, the redhead's face remained impassive.

"Something the matter Gaara?"

Both Temari and Kankuro looked startled. "You knew about her already?"

Gaara glared at Jade, who was not impressed, before nodding once at his siblings.

Temari sat herself on the end of Jade's bed and Kankuro leaned against the wall. "You realize you're wearing Gaara's sand right?"

Jade smiled and turned gracefully. "I know. Doesn't it look great?"

Temari's jaw dropped and Gaara snorted in amusement. Kankuro was eyeballing his brother, he had a feeling Gaara thought highly of the woman, or was at least intrigued by her. He knew that he, himself, certainly was.

Jade turned towards her closet and flung it open. She ruffled through the clothes before marching over to her truck and flinging to open. Her fingers paused over a compartment before continuing on.

Jade closed the trunk and rose. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere lovelies!" She flitted from the room and head for the bathroom in that hall.

**You're insane.** Yuki sounded both amused and mildly disgusted.

_Says the demon portion of my soul._ Jade replied without hesitation.

**You're still wearing sand.**

_It's warm. _Jade paused momentarily to consider that before shaking her head.

**I don't want to know.**

Jade returned to her room wearing real clothes and no sand. Her hair was down and fell in gentle waves to her waist, framing her face and accenting her soft golden skin. Her stunning eyes, near in color to Gaara's, were traced in kohl and her lips painted the color of blood.

**Could you make it any more obvious?**

_Hush you._

She wore an emerald green tank top that dipped between her breasts, revealing a tantalizing bit of flesh, and ended baring her midriff, and the small silver piercing in her belly button. She wore black, fingerless, gloves with plain metal plates attached to the back. Cut short, about upper thigh, she wore a skirt of black, slit on the sides revealing more than her fair share of smooth thighs. She wore a pair of black boots that came to above her knees (think Sakura's style).

Hanging from her hips were two normal-sized fans, and strapped to her thighs were two long thin daggers.

Gaara eyeballed the woman. "Hn."

Jade smiled cheekily and bowed. "Why thank you. So glad you like it."

Kankuro and Temari gaped at the woman like she was insane. Which she was.

**You're scaring them.**

_Yeah I know. Isn't it great?_ Jade grinned mentally and Yuki laughed, good and hard, amused by her 'container'.

Gaara, as if sensing the mental conversation, quirked an invisa-brow.

Jade giggled and shrugged slightly. She clapped her hands once, startling the other two-thirds of the Sand Trio. "I've got an idea!" She practically flew from the room.

Temari and Kankuro shared an uncertain look and Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Jade stuck her head through the doorway. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Kankuro shifted and studied the raven.

The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Mortals._ "Are you guys coming?"

Kankuro and Temari joined Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Jade and Gaara, who looked for the entire world like he didn't care whether he was there or not.

Jade faced the others and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm bored. So we're going to have a mini-tournament."

Naruto and Sasuke shared an exasperated look before sighing in defeat. It was the blonde who spoke. "Jade. You do remember what happened last time."

Jade blushed and cleared her throat. "It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know the Tower housed that much explosives?"

Gaara's lips twitched.

Kankuro blinked. "You blew up the Hokage Tower?"

Jade pouted. "Not on purpose."

Temari snorted before laughing.

The female raven crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "I also fixed it." The Sand Trio stared at the woman. "What?"

"You fixed it?" Surprisingly it was Gaara who spoke.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"That's not important." Sasuke stepped in smoothly. "She fixed it, that's all that matters."

Naruto nodded. "Now about that tournament."

Jade smiled again. "We'd write down numbers and put them in a hat. So whoever got 1 would fight whoever got 2."

"There's an uneven number." Kakashi spoke up from behind his orange book.

"Then you can ref the matches Kakashi." Jade responded, knowing he'd rather watch the matches than fight in them.

Kakashi nodded and moved to lean against the nearest tree.

Jade smirked and waved her hand and baseball cap appeared in her hands, already full of the numbered papers.

Temari and Kankuro blinked rapidly, their only outward signs of surprise. Gaara's left eye twitched, his only sign of interest.

Jade smiled. "Alright, come up and draw your numbers."

Naruto bounced forwards first. He stuck his hand into the papers and pulled one out before bouncing back to his place.

Sasuke was next, he moved forwards at a more sedate pace than his lover. He drew a piece from the top and returned to stand next to the hyperactive blonde.

Kankuro sighed and moved forwards, smirked at the brunette, and snatched a slip before returning to where his sister was standing.

The desert rose moved forwards and drew a slip and returned to her original place.

Gaara's sand reached out and Jade tilted the hat so it could grab a slip and return to its master.

Jade took the last remaining slip and the hat disappeared. "Alright everyone, go ahead and open your slips."

One by one each of the six opened their slips of paper.

"I've got number one!" Naruto shouted, beaming.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his lover. "Quiet dobe."

"Don't call me dobe, teme!"

Jade tuned out the rest of the familiar argument. "Who has number two?"

Temari lifted a hand. "I do. So that means I face the runt?"

Jade nodded. "Who has number three?"

Kankuro nodded. "I do. So who do I face?"

"Me." The bickering stopped instantly and Kankuro paled. Gaara had straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest, watching his brother.

Kankuro gave a rather feminine squeak and looked a little green. He and Temari had come to respect their brother and understand him a little better, but he still scared the hell out of them.

Jade blinked and looked back and forth between Gaara and Kankuro. "So that means I face Sasuke."

The two ravens shared identical smirks causing the others, except for Gaara, to take a few steps away.

"All right, Kakashi the rest is up to you."

The silver haired jonin nodded and led the group to the Uchiha compound's personal training grounds. He stopped in the middle of a large ring and glanced up from his book, making sure everyone had followed. "These matches will be anything goes. But you cannot touch outside this ring and you can not kill your opponent."

The others nodded their agreement.

"All right. First up, Naruto and Temari."

Both blondes grinned and moved into the ring. They faced each other and bowed respectfully before backing up a few steps.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered and punched a fist in the air.

Temari smirked at the blue-eyed blonde whom she had begun to see as a friend and little brother. "Of course." She pulled her fan from its place on her back.

The other four contestants found places to watch the match from.

Gaara leaned against a tree, setting his gourd by his feet. Jade moved by Gaara and sat on the gourd, much to the redhead's surprise, not that he showed it.

Sasuke stood, hands in the pockets of his black pants, watching his blonde intently.

Kankuro removed his puppet from his back and set it before him, leaning on it as he prepared to watch his sister.

Kakashi sighed and put his book away. He glanced between both blondes and stepped between them. "Ready, Begin." He disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared on the opposite side of the ring from the others.

Naruto grinned and his fingers raced. Clones popped up around him, filling his part of the ring, he had learned silent jutsus after training with Tsunade. The clones charged Temari.

Temari opened her fan and swung, creating sharp blades of wind. "That won't work on me!"

The blades cut through the clones and raced for Naruto. Temari looked a little startled when they struck, knocking Naruto to the ground.

Even Sasuke looked startled, ready to lunge into the ring to go to his lover's side.

Jade smirked and leaned back against Gaara's leg, balancing on the gourd. Kankuro, noticing, stared open mouthed at the fact that the female raven was still breathing.

The redhead glanced down at her before returning his attention to the match.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You really shouldn't leave your back unprotected Temari-chan."

Temari nearly shot out of her skin and whipped around to face a grinning, uninjured, Naruto.

Temari jumped and flipped backwards, putting distance between her and the little blonde fox. She swung her fan again.

Naruto dodged the blades easily; flipping to the side he flung shuriken at his rival.

Temari ducked behind her fan, spinning to block the return of the deadly sharp weapons.

Naruto grinned, a mischievous spark to his eye.

Temari crouched low, eyeballing the blond suspiciously.

Naruto summoned more clones, surrounding the blonde female. The clones grinned simultaneously and transformed into Naruto's ninja harem.

Temari squeaked, clapped a hand to her nose, and promptly fainted.

Kankuro and Sasuke stared in surprise, Gaara and Jade merely smirked. Naruto cheered and scooped up Temari and her fan.

He carried her out of the ring and over to Sasuke. The raven shook his head and gave an exasperated sigh. "Dobe."

Naruto grinned and shrugged. "He said whatever goes."

Jade leaned back and looked up at Gaara. "Don't lose."

The redhead snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

The jade-eyed woman smiled and rose, she pecked Gaara on the cheek, startling him, and moved to stand next to Sasuke.

Gaara picked up his gourd and appeared in the center of the ring. Kankuro swallowed nervously and moved forwards to stand across from his younger brother.

Jade crouched down and revived Temari. The blonde groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

Naruto snickered and Sasuke tried, in vain, not to smirk.

Jade gave Temari a hand up. "You lost."

The blonde woman winced and sighed before nodding. "Rotten little runt." She grumbled playfully, eyeballing the other blonde.

Naruto grinned and nudged Temari. "Don't worry, I'm just hot."

Temari rolled her eyes and Jade and Sasuke both smacked the blue-eyed blonde upside his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke draped his arm over his lover's shoulders and the blonde quieted.

The four ninjas' attention swiveled to the ring where Gaara and Kankuro waited for Kakashi to give them the go ahead.

Kankuro studied his brother and smiled slightly, shaking his head. "I don't know why I agreed to this."

"You were bored." Gaara's response was immediate.

Kankuro laughed softly. "Yeah."

Gaara's lips twitched and he nodded once to his brother. Kankuro returned the gesture.

Kakashi stepped between the two brothers of sand and looked back and forth. "Ready?"

Both men nodded.

"Ready, go." Kakashi disappeared from the ring in a puff of smoke.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the match between Gaara and Kankuro. **Ducks the barrage of rotten foods**

By the way I don't know the names of any of their jutsus, so if someone knows the Japanese names and would be willing to give them to me, I'd appreciate it.

Review please. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5: Of Vampires and Uchihas

Of Crimson and Jade

AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Do own Jade and the plot. This chapter is dedicated to Killerwing x Gaara. Thank you. ^-^

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts or Jade's dairy things_

_/_Mental conversation between two or more different people. /

**Kyuubi, Shukaku, or Yuki**

::Parsletongue::

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 5: Of Vampires and Uchihas

_How strange that Naruto and Gaara see themselves as monsters because they are the vessels to demons. They aren't monsters, the people who forced the demons into the bodies of children are. The people who hated and ostracized two small children for things beyond their control are the monsters._

_A few nights into my stay with Sasuke and Naruto I awoke from a nightmare. And contrary to popular belief vampires can sleep and do dream. I dreamt of Harry and my changing. I dreamt of the fear and the hate that many people held for me._

_Naruto came to me that night, while I was suffering, I told him of my dream. He told me of his childhood._

_I wept for the young blonde and cradled him like a mother would a young child. In that moment he clung to me and wept for himself and for me. In that moment we connected like no two other people ever could. _

_It was during that night that I learned that Naruto had much in common with my Harry, including the Hero Complex. It made me laugh and cry. It also made me feel better to know that good people still exist._

_That night, as Naruto began to drift to sleep sitting next to me, he made a mistake. With his last conscience breath, he called me mother._

_It excited me, and broke my heart in the same instant._

_How could he see a monster like me as a mother?_

_I returned him to his room and bed with Sasuke. I spent the rest of that night fighting with myself. I had to tell Sasuke and Naruto, especially the little blonde fox, the truth. They must know the kind of monster I truly am._

_I have yet to do so._

_Jade Potter_

Six pairs of eyes watched as Kankuro flew through the air and landed outside the ring with a loud 'THUD' and then continue to slide back a few feet before coming to a complete stop at his sister's feet. "Ow."

Gaara calmly walked from the ring and moved to stand next to Jade. He glanced at her and smirked. "Don't loose."

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Wasn't planning on it. It'll be you and me in the last round."

Naruto scowled. "Hey!"

"Hush dobe." Sasuke kissed the blonde fox on the cheek, silencing his ranting before it could really begin.

Naruto sulked slightly and folded his arms over his chest. "Teme."

Jade grinned devilishly and moved to stand in the ring. Sasuke followed and stood across from the female raven. "Good luck."

Sasuke smirked and nodded his head. "You too."

Kakashi looked at both ravens. "Ready?" Both nodded. "Go."

Jade disappeared from sight and Sasuke scowled before activating his Sharingan.

_Oh no you don't._ Jade called on Naruto's Kage Bushin Jutsu and summoned a clone of her, sending it straight for Sasuke.

The Uchiha pulled out a shuriken and deflected the blow from one of the clone's daggers. They continued to move around the ring, each trying to land blows and deflecting or dodging others.

Jade closed her eyes and called forth her magic to summon a few dozen snakes. Each a beautiful mixture of power and deadly grace.

Sasuke whipped around when his Sharingan felt the pull of Jade's magic. He dodged an attack from the clone and punched it, sending it flying. It disappeared in a puff of smoke as it hit the ground.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all knew of Jade's affinity with snakes, due to their previous sessions together. The Sand Trio, on the other hand, did not.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as Temari and Kankuro shifted nervously.

Naruto, sensing the unease, grinned. "It's ok." The three siblings trusted the blonde fox and relaxed, only slightly.

Jade grinned, her eyes flickering red for the briefest of seconds in her excitement.

**Oh, this is fun.** Yuki purred and paced in her 'cage'.

_Be still._ Jade shifted, and held out her hands. The snakes, all cobras of different varieties, rose up in the air and opened their hoods, hissing dangerously. ::Surround him.::

Gaara's eyes widened and his pupil's dilated at the sound of Jade's sillibant hissing. He shifted and shook his head to clear it.

**Wow…** Even Shukaku seemed to be at a loss for words.

Naruto stood watching Gaara out of the corner of his eye, the rest of his attention on the fight.

Half of the snakes slithered forwards to surround the male raven, snapping and lunging and hissing, corralling the Uchiha.

::Hold him.:: Jade grinned as she watched the longest of the snake lunge for Sasuke as he tried to move and dodge, while avoiding the ring of snakes. One snapped forwards and wrapped it's self around the raven's legs, causing the Uchiha to stumble.

With a scowl his finger's flashed rapidly and he shifted, launching his rain of fire down on the snakes. Most disappeared in puffs of smoke while some managed to dodge.

::Come back my pets.:: The snakes retreated to Jade's side.

Naruto blinked as he saw Gaara shiver out of the corner of his eye. The pupil's of his beautiful eyes were dilated and his attention was entirely focused on Jade.

Sasuke scowled and crouched low before springing into the air. With a graceful arch he swung his foot out, his intent to slam Jade out of the circle.

With a smirk, Jade reached up and grabbed Sasuke by his ankle. His look of surprise was worth the effort it took for Jade to shift her balance and swing, throwing Sasuke.

The Uchiha shifted his body and rolled, coming to land on his hands, just inside the ring.

Jade scowled and rushed forwards, lunging for the younger raven. With a swift movement she crouched and spun to swipe Sasuke's hands out from under him.

The Uchiha used his momentum to fling himself backwards, landing on Jade, sending both toppling to the ground.

"HEY!" Naruto bellowed, scowling. "That's my Sasuke-teme!"

"You can have him." Jade shoved Sasuke off her and rolled to her feet, dusting herself off.

Sasuke scowled and rolled onto his front and pushed himself up and to standing.

Kakashi stepped forwards and all attention turned to him. "And the winner by knock out is…"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hehehe. *dodges thrown sharp and pointy objects* Yes I've finally updated and it's a cliffhanger. And it's short.

I'm just getting back into the story after being stuck at Writer's block (which happened to be a very big wall).

I'm getting to work on the next chapter. It should be much longer than this one… all right maybe not much, but I'll try.

Please review.


End file.
